


Bound in her Bones

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tia Dalma contemplates her reduction in circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in her Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 329

The nights are the worst.

Which isn't to say that the days are anything other than horrible; she is a goddess trapped in a mortal body, the ocean constricted to a shallow, sluggish river. But at least in daylight, her human eyes can see.

In the night, she's either stumbling in the dark like any other blind fool, or she has to light a candle just to go out back to the privy; another weakness of her human body.

But all the pains and indignities only strengthen her resolve.

One day, she'll be free.

And the Brethren Court will pay.


End file.
